Family
by RedRosey10
Summary: Sawada Giotto and Tsunami are the son and daughter of Frankenstein. Watch as how their lives are turned more hectic by the arrival of a handsome vampire who has no idea how to function the 21st century. It gets even more troublesome as agents from the Union try to cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Classroom**

"KYAA! KYAA!" The girls are screamed as they saw their new, extremely handsome classmate. Snapping Shinwoo out of his sleep and Giotto out of his lovely daydreams of his precious sister.

"Wha?!" Giotto yelps as he falls out of his chair onto the ground. He whips his head left and right asking what was going on.

"Eh? That guy is..." Giotto heard Shinwoo trail off behind him so he faced the front and found a strange male standing next to the teacher. Giotto and Tsuna immediately became suspicious of the male since they could sense that this guy was not human but did not worry about it since their father would never put his students in danger so the guy would not be a danger to anyone. (But his enemies!)

"Everyone... be quiet," Pedro ordered his students, "he was born in a foreign country, and it's his first time here in Korea. He doesn't know about our culture, so you all need to help him out. His name is..." he stops once he realises he never heard the student's name.

The transfer student spoke his name in another language, befuddling everyone in the room and the students then turned to their teacher whom they believe could translate the mysterious language. Pedro, who knew nothing of the language, was about to admit he didn't understand when the stranger spoke again.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," the mysterious, suave voice spoke again, "that's how you would pronounce it here."

Everyone's attention was back onto Raizel and the girls were back to squealing at how cool his name sounded. Giotto fell into depression when he realised his sister was also blushing and squealing and he then decided that he didn't like the transfer student at all. Shinwoo interupted the lesson when he came to a realisation.

"What..? You can speak Korean?!" Shinwoo exclaims as he jumps right of his seat and points accusingly at Raizel. Pedro agreed with Shinwoo as Raizel had not spoken Korean to them earlier at the gates. Raizel responded by saying he was not fluent which the rest of them did not believe. The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before it was again interupted by Shinwoo and Giotto.

"Teacher!" They yell in unison, grabbing everyone's attention and weirding out the teacher.

"He's being disrespectful!" Giotto accused

"Yeah! He's talking to you as if you were an equal," Shinwoo added, angering Pedro once he realised that they were speaking the truth while the students were scared of their teacher blowing up.

"Teacher! It was probably an honest mistake, since he's from a foreign country," Shinwoo informed before his teacher blew up.

"Anyone could have made the same mistake if they knew nothing of our culture," Giotto added. Their classmates, especially the girls, were impressed with the two boys unusual show of kindness.

"Taking that into consideration..." Giotto trailed off, letting Shinwoo finish his sentence.

"Let's compromise with a 5 second arm-lock, filled with your love," he said, his face totally serious.

"Make it 10 seconds!" Giotto demanded loudly.

"The guillotine choke hold would work just as well," Tsuna muttered, exasperated with her brother's and friend's childish suggestion.

"Shinwoo... Giotto," they say yes when they heard their names, "how about I put you guys in a loving arm-lock?" Pedro threatened and muttered that he really wants to use those techiques on them which made them shrink back into their chairs in humiliation.

Pedro ignored them and assigned Raizel a seat.

"There is an empty desk behind Shinwoo," Raizel made no attempts at moving so the teacher added on.

"Shinwoo is red haired idiot behind the blond blockhead," Raizel then walks over to his seat, annoying the red haired idiot and the blond blockhead as they wondered how he understood that when he didn't even know Shinwoo's name despite it being said multiple times.

And with that, class started.

 **Abandoned Apartment Complex**

"What?! How... could this be? I swear I left it right here..." a man stammered in disbelief. "I swear it was right here just a few days ago no one knows anything about this. Time... give me time. I promise..."

"Can I eat him?" A larger man asks his partner.

"EEEK! S-spare me. Please... don't do this," the man begged for his life.

"Do whatever you want," his partner consented.

The larger man grabbed the other guy, his beefy hand engulfed the man's entire head and he bit into his neck, draining the victim of all his blood.

The leader began to complain about how their easy mission had just turned more complicated and rejected the offer of killing off the man, stating it would be interesting despite knowing it would trouble his superiors. The man began to shrivel up and mutate.

 **At Night**

After school, Shinwoo and his childhood friend Ikhan decided to take Raizel to PC Bang to play some online games. They invited Tsuna and Giotto but they turned down the offer since Tsuna had cooking club and Giotto planned to take a nap in his father's office until she was done. The boys headed off on their own by the time they had finished it was already nightfall so they were now all walking home.

"Tch, why do I keep losing?" Shinwoo complained.

"Shinwoo, it's funny that you'd even dream of beating me at games," Ikhan chuckled as his friend pouted. Ikhan then turned to Raizel and stated that they should play together next time. Shinwoo just complained and wondered why Raizel just stood there watching them play for hours. He then said that he would teach Raizel how to play next time but Ikhan quickly quiped that Shinwoo would make a terrible teacher due to his temper.

"KYAA!" A scream echoed in the distance and Shinwoo immediately dashed to the scene when he realised who had screamed.

"Yuna!" Shinwoo cried out when he saw that she was grabbed by some strange man.

"Hey! Are you out of your mind?!" Shinwoo attacked the man by aiming a kick at his shoulder. The man flew back and crashed into some trash, seemingly disorientated.

Ikhan and Raizel soon arrived and Ikhan checked over Yuna who had no injuries much to the relief of Shinwoo. Shinwoo and Ikhan helped Yuna to her feet while Raizel just stared at the strange being who soon got up like the kick was nothing to him. The infected glared at the teens and they found themselves terrified of his sickly body and his glowing red eyes.

"There's a laser coming from his eyes!" Shinwoo couldn't help but scream out, confusing his friends who tried to reassure him that the man's eyes were not glowing.

The man staggered around and they realise that the man was not normal. Shinwoo looked around for something to use and found a metal bin and hurled it at the man, hitting him square in the face and knocking back to the ground.

They took this chance to run and while everyone else tried to escape Raizel stood still, observing the deranged man. Shinwoo glanced behind and was shocked that Raizel was still standing there so he grabbed his arm, forcing him to run.

No one had notice the two strangers who had hidden in shadows throughout the entire exchange.

"Interesting," the two came from the shadows, "I came just in case, but I still didn't expect to see something this intriguing," the leader, M21, says amused. "Even if you're still weak from hunger, it was still pretty impressive of them to beat you so easily."

"I guess this one's no use to us either," his partner, M24, growled.

"Can't be helped. That kid's moves weren't normal."

"Tch. Even so, losing to a kid... I guess trash will always be trash. Losing to helpless pray..." the notice that the teen's bag was left behind so the mutant threw the contents to the ground to find more information on him.

 **With the Kids**

Shinwoo and the others had stopped running once they were a great distance away from the man. They panted heavily as they mentioned how strange he looked and acted. Shinwoo brought up the eyes again.

"You guys saw the lasers shooting out of his eyes right?!" Shinwoo yelled as he pointed to his own eyes. His theory was calmly debugged by Ikhan.

"It was probably light flashing on a vein that popped in his eyes," Shinwoo tch'ed when he realised he was one upped and change the subject by question Yuna if she was alright.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," She replied.

"I didn't do anything. Luckily, Shinwoo heard you scream and acted fast," Ikhan corrected.

"Shinwoo, thank you so much" She smiled "if it wasn't for you..." Shinwoo scratched his head in embarrassment. She glanced at Raizel.

"Rai thanks," Shinwoo and Ikhan looked at her in confusion and questioned her.

"Ah... the girls made up that nickname. We didn't know what to call him so we took the first part of his name, 'Raizel'. Of course, if he doesn't like it..." She trailed off.

"You can call me whatever you want," she smiled once he said that then asked them what they were doing at this hour.

"We were playing games at PC Bang," Shinwoo informed her.

"Really? Where does Rai live? Does he live close by?" Yuna asked them which made them all face Rai for an answer. Rai does not answer as he does not know where he is currently living which reminds him to bring out a piece of paper which he gives to Shinwoo.

Much to Shinwoo's surprise and disbelief, it was a photo of the principal! He flips it over to find some writing: I'm lost! Please help me 01x-9000-0000


	2. Chapter 2

**Frankenstein's House**

"Woah! This is the Principal's house?!" Shinwoo exclaimed, clenching the bars of the gate as he peeked through at the beautiful, expensive and large house.

"I know! Tsuna and Giotto have been holding out on us!" Ikhan cried angrily as he remembered all the times he and Shinwoo had asked to visit their house but were met with rejection every single time. "They were probably laughing behind our backs!" There was fire burning in Ikhan's and Shinwoo's eyes as they cursed the twins.

"Guys, Principal Lee owns the best school in the nation so it shouldn't be so surprising that he's rich and lives in a house like this," Yuna consoles them as Rai stands in confusion, "also I don't think that Tsuna and Giotto meant anything bad by not inviting us to their home."

They both scoff and ring the doorbell and out comes Giotto who was shocked at the death glares given by his two male friends, but was even more surprised to see the handsome transfer student here as well.

"Hey guys, come in," he opened the door wider. They entered the house and replaced their shoes with slippers. The principal welcomed them and offered them drinks as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry but this all I've got to offer," Frankenstein told the kids as he offered them tea but they waved it off as their own fault for showing up out of the blue. Tsuna gave them each a slice of chocolate sponge cake.

"Please make yourself at home," he adds on. The kids thanked him and drank the tea.

"Principal Lee, does this guy live with you?" Shinwoo asked, completely oblivious at the flinch when Frankenstein heard how casual Shinwoo addressed his master.

"Ah... yes. We have a mutual acquaintance. He will be staying with us for a while," he informed them which made his children look at him in suspicion. Their father was acting strange.

"You guys went to PC Bang right?" Tsuna asks them.

"Well me, Ikhan and Rai did," Shinwoo corrected her, "man Tsuna! You know how to make a cake!" He then proceeded to stuff his face, crumbs falling over his lap and onto the couch much to his best friends embarrassment and Tsuna's and Giotto's fear. A dark aura appeared above their father but it dissipates.

"Rai?" Frankenstein inquired about the name change.

"Oh, the girls at school gave him that nickname, so we started using it too,"

"And Rai said it was okay," Yuna added on. Frankenstein turned to his master who calmly sipping his tea.

"We ran into Yuna later on. She could have been in serious danger today," Ikhan said.

"Danger?" Frankenstein questioned so the kids informed the principal of a sickly looking man with animal-like teeth and nails and a permanent look of hunger.

"He also had red laser eyes!" Shinwoo exclaimed and was chastised by Ikhan. The news worries Frankenstein and the twins considerably. Tsuna goes to Yuna and asks if she was really fine but Yuna told her she was though it did little to diminish the brunettes worries.

"Principal?" Shinwoo calls out.

"What is it Shinwoo?" Frankenstein says absentmindedly.

"Get this guy some money for lunch. You live together right?" He asks.

"Ah, lunch... huh? Lunch?!" Frankenstein yelps out.

"I mean, it's his first day at school, and it ended early since it was the weekend but I had to feed him today. These days I'm broke as it is..." Shinwoo trailed off once he realises that the principal was not paying attention and was sweating a little.

'What have I done?' Frankenstein lamented once he realised he had the audacity to forget his master's lunch. After 30 minutes, Frankenstein raised it was getting late so called the school's secretary to take the kids home so that he could speak to his master and children. As soon as the children left and the door closed, Giotto and Tsuna came down hard on their father.

"Dad, who is this guy actually?" Tsuna asked, Rai stopped sipping his tea and glanced at the other three occupants when he heard 'dad'.

"Yeah! We've never seen this guy in our life!" Giotto barked out, more angry of Rai's handsome features than him actually being here, causing Frankenstein to whack him over the head for his disrespect.

"This is my master, Cadis Etrama di Raizel and I have mentioned him countless times, if you bothered to listen," Frankenstein told his son, darkly, terrifying the younger blond. The twins remembered the stories their father told them of the Noblesse who lived by himself for centuries and felt sorry for him. They then decided to make him feel at home which meant that Giotto got over his childish hate of the man.

Frankenstein decided to stop traumatising his son and to instead introduce his children to his master. "Master, this is my son Giotto and my daughter Tsuna." They both said 'hi' and Rai nodded to both in greeting.

"Alright you two, you have school tomorrow so get to bed," Frankenstein told them and grabbed their arms to drag them to bed which didn't make them happy at all.

"Nooo, I want to know more about Rai," Giotto whined.

"Yeah, he's family! We should learn about him so we can make him feel more comfortable." Tsuna added. Rai looked at them, eyes widening slightly when he heard them say that they considered him family. Even Frankenstein looked a little shocked.

"What?" They asked in unison when they saw the stares but they knew what it was about.

"Honestly, you've known him for so long and you told us all about him while we growing up so it's like he's been with us since birth," Giotto said.

"Yeah, besides you don't need to be blood to be family," Tsuna added, smiling at Rai, "it doesn't matter who you use to be or what you've done but to us, you're family." Rai was startled at their kind words when they had just met but thanked them nonetheless, feeling at bliss. Frankenstein watched the exchange fondly. He was happy that his kids had accepted his master so warmly and that his master was happy with their words. He knew things would be just fine.

Frankenstein reminded them to go to bed and they complied but not before moaning and groaning how unfair this was.

"You have raised them well," Rai complimented.

"Ha ha, they still cause me a lot of trouble though," Frankenstein chuckled.

"I was surprised when you told me that they were your children, I had never expected you to become a father. I assume that the woman in the small painting is your partner and their mother?" Frankenstein glanced at the picture frame on top of the fire place. It was taken on his and Nana's wedding day.

"Yes," he said in nostalgia, "Nana was an amazing woman. I never hid anything from her so she knew of my past and the sins I've commited yet despite that, she still loved and accepted me. In fact, it was her idea to start to a school. I mentioned you and how I was still searching of your whereabouts so she had suggested that the school could be a place where you could have experienced a normal life once your were found. Sadly, she passed away in an accident 5 years ago."

"It is a shame that I could not of met such a kind hearted woman," Rai gave his sympathies to his long time servant.

"True but if she were here then she would have treated you like a child. It can be suffocating at times," Frankenstein laughs slightly, knowing fully well that his wife would have done that. His gaze sharpened as he remembered the story the children told him. "Anyway, master we have more important things to address on right now. Could Yuna have been attacked by a vampire..?"

 **I'm too lazy to do this whole scene so the next chapter would be focused on the next day when they all go to school. If you want to see the full explanation then go read Noblesse on the Line Webtoon website/app. Don't go on manga sites as it doesn't give the author credit. If you use Line then be sure to comment and give lots of hearts so the author can be paid.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Classroom**

The whole class was chatting to one another without a care in the world while they waited for their teacher to arrive.

"The bell rang, why isn't teacher here?" Shinwoo yawned.

"Dunno," Giotto replied while making paper shurikens out of complete boredom. Tsuna flicked him in the head when he threw one which landed in her hair.

"Stop that," she scolded and he obeyed instantly. The speakers turned on and an announcement was made.

"An announcement to Ye Ran High School students. It has been reported that a horrible incident has occured near our school. We advise you to go home right after school finishes from now on until there is further notice. Please, do not visit any remote areas and stay with your friends on the way home. Your home room teacher will fill you in with more details. That will be all." The speaker then cut off and most of the students became wary.

"What could have happened?" Shinwoo asked suspiciously. Giotto and Tsuna glanced at each other, both having a bad feeling in their gut. Pedro came into the classroom, looking very perturbed.

"Okay guys, pay attention. As you guys have all heard, there was an incident near by. The police asked the school to make sure that the students go home right after to avoid any danger," Pedro informs them all.

"Sir, what happened?" Shinwoo asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, I heard it was a homicide," the student's began to feel terrified that a crazy murderer was on the loose.

"They have no information on the suspect yet. I was informed that it was not an ordinary murder case. I know it may be difficult, but try to home even if you have to skip afterschool classes." Pedro advises them.

"Yes, sir," they students replied, fully planning to listen to their teachers warnings.

"And Han Shinwoo, Woo Ikhan, Seo Yuna, Sawada Giotto, Sawada Tsuna and Cadis..." Pedro stopped and searched through his register when he couldn't remember his newest students name.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel," he coughed awkwardly. "Ahem, six of you go to the Principal's office "

"What for?" Giotto asks him.

"I did not ask. Did you guys get in trouble somewhere?" Pedro specifically eyed Shinwoo and Giotto since they were the biggest troublemakers.

"No!" Both of them yell, utterly offended with their teachers look.

 **The Principal's Office**

"Um... you asked for us?" Shinwoo said, peeking his head into the room.

"Please come in," Frankenstein tells them and Shinwoo, Ikhan and Yuna bowed in greeting before taking a seat.

"As you all know there has been a terrible incident..." Frankenstein trails off.

"A murder," Ikhan adds.

"Yes. The man yesterday could be one of the suspects. So the four of you have to be extra careful. That's why I asked to see you guys in my office," he then turned to his kids, "Tsuna, Giotto, you weren't with the others but you do hang out with them a lot so I'm asking you two to be careful as well," Tsuna and Giotto knew that meant that they had to watch their friends carefully.

"Yes, sir," everyone except Rai answers.

"Did anyone get hurt yesterday? Perhaps any injuries you haven't noticed yet..?" Frankenstein inquired but the the group confirm that they were all fine. "I'm really glad to hear that."

'I checked yesterday, but they had no scars. If they got any scars, they wouldn't be able to walk around like this,' Frankenstein theorised in his mind.

"Um... sir?" Ikhan asked, hesitantly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Something is bothering me. I think I should tell you..." Ikhan trails off.

"Ikhan, feel free to say anything," Frankenstein encourages.

"It's about the murder case," Ikhan admits, tensely. Everyone waits anxiously to see what he would say about the case.

"Was... was the weapon for the murder a trash can by any chance? If so Shinwoo is the killer," Ikhan finished and everyone looked at him incredulously though he took no notice. "Shinwoo attacked the man with the trash can... I saw it with my own two eyes..." Frankenstein says nothing.

"..."

"It must of hurt a lot."

"..."

"Sir, where's your trash can?" Shinwoo inquired, irked to no reason.

"S-Shinwoo?" Ikhan stuttered, startled.

"It's under my desk, Shinwoo," Frankenstein answers.

"Sir?" Ikhan cries.

 **After school**

"Ouch, my neck still hurts," Ikhan complains while Shinwoo mutters that he is a crybaby.

"You deserve it Ikhan," Tsuna scolded, "honestly, accusingly Shinwoo of committing a murder, what are you, a high school detective?"

"It was kinda funny though," Giotto snickers even when being elbowed by his twin.

"You were lucky to get off with just a headlock," Shinwoo warns.

"Still you could've gone easy on me... hmm..." Ikhan claimed while rubbing his neck to alleviate the soreness.

"Thank you all for walking me home," Yuna appreciated them for being there for her.

"Not at all. We all live in the same neighbourhood anyways," Ikhan tells her.

"Right. The Principal lives nearby so Rai, Tsuna and Giotto can tag along," Shinwoo turns his head to Rai who nods in agreement.

"You really think that man is the killer?" Ikhan's asks everyone.

"No way," Shinwoo brushes it off, "they let us out early so I guess there may be something that is not quite right."

"It's a murder case. Our school is not like other high schools. And our Principal is not ordinary either," Ikhan jokes before gasping and turning to the twins, "no offence to you guys!" They told him it was fine and that they knew that their dad was weird.

"I'm sure dad decided to skip afternoon classes for us to go home safe asap," Giotto tells them.

"But still, a murder case is a big case," Tsuna warned.

"But if that man from yesterday was the killer... then the victim would have... been..." Yuna trailed off, knowing that if that was the case then she could have been the one killed. The rest of the group look at her in worry, they didn't want to think of such a thing.

"Hey, Yuna. That's impossible. You saw it yourself. That guy couldn't do a thing against Shinwoo," Ikhan comforted.

"Yeah, Yuna. I'll escort you everywhere until the perpetrator is caught. Don't worry," Shinwoo reassured, backing up Ikhan's point.

"That's a great idea," Tsuna commented.

"Yeah! There's no one who could beat our little Shinwoo in a fight!" Giotto exclaimed, grabbing Shinwoo's head in a lock and giving him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let go!" Shinwoo yelled, trying to shove Giotto.

"Yep, besides Shinwoo was the one who kicked him. If he's got a grudge, it'll be against Shinwoo," Ikhan adds.

"Hahaha! Yeah, I'm in more danger," Shinwoo laughs before paling once he realised what Ikhan said. "Eh? Really, Ikhan?"

"Makes sense, if I had been attacked with a trash can then I'd be pissed off at the guy who kicked it," Tsuna acknowledged.

"At least it's better than Yuna being in trouble," Ikhan points out.

"True! Very True!" Shinwoo agreed, loudly. Yuna looked on for a second before giggling fondly at her friends antics.

"Thanks. You guys haven't changed a bit. I feel much better now."

"Ok, let's go to PC Bang!" Shinwoo announced out of nowhere.

"Shinwoo, how can this conversation end like that..?" Ikhan sighed, exasperated.

"He wouldn't be Shinwoo if he didn't make those comments," Giotto snickers.

"C'mon, it's still early. An hour should be fine, right?" Shinwoo mulled before pointing to the sky and declared, "alright! Let's go!"

"Ah, you drive me crazy Shinwoo," Ikhan complained but followed his best friend nonetheless. Tsuna, Giotto and Rai trailed behind a small distance.

"We can never catch a break around these guys, can we?" Giotto let out a huge breath of air.

"Yep, but it's worth it since they're our precious friends," Tsuna countered. The twins beamed happily to one another before looking to Rai who was watching the other three in content. The twins threw each other a mischievous look and quickly grabbing an arm of Rai and dragging him forward. Rai flinched slightly, he was never handled in such a way and didn't know how to react.

"Come on, Rai. I'll teach you how to play!" Giotto offered, excitedly.

"Yeah, right! I'm a much better game than you!" Tsuna taunted, jokingly.

Rai sighed and gently got his arm out of their iron-like grips and nodded, smiling fondly. This new life is quite the experience for him.

 **On top of a building**

"Come on... there are no clues," M21 complained.

"This kind of delicate tracking isn't exactly our area of expertise," M24 reminded but M21 doesn't respond. "If I eat everyone near that building, we might get a clue. Should I?"

"No, that won't be necessary," M21 replies, "we'll probably get new orders from above if we hang around here a little longer."

"Hm?" M21 looked to pavement and found something very interesting. "I think we found something to keep us entertained till then."

"What?" M24 questions before following his partners gaze. "That's... " M24 recognised the uniform.

"Keke... do you recognise the outfit?" M21 asked, rhetorically. "It's the same as those kids were wearing. Kekekeke. The idiot lurking in the sewers to avoid sunlight will serve to entertain us..." M21 cackled.

 **Sewers**

In the sewer, laid a very sickly man who breathed heavily as he curled into himself.

"Light... p-pain..." the creature growled in agony. He looks back at his encounter with Shinwoo and swears to kill him.

"Kill..."


	4. Chapter 4

**PC Bang**

The group heads to PC Bang and all sit beside each other before turning on the computers. Yuna glances at Rai and is left perplexed when she sees him just sitting there, not doing anything.

"Why aren't you turning your computer on, Rai?" She inquires.

"Ah... last time we were here, Rai was just watching too," Ikhan remembers.

"Really?" Giotto questions.

"That's no good, Rai," Tsuna argued.

"Yeah, I'd be nice if we could all play together," Yuna appeals.

"He should join us this time," Shinwoo stated.

"Yeah, Rai, I'll teach you. Don't just watch. Let's give it a try," Ikhan tells him as he turns the computer on before teaching Rai the basics of gaming and using the controls. Rai gets into position.

"Oh... you're looking pretty good like that," Shinwoo notes before getting up and walking behind Rai and Ikhan. "Alright! Let's start. I'll coach Rai 1:1 in the game."

"Well, that's a sure-fire way to destroy his confidence," Tsuna quips, instantly.

"Oi!" Shinwoo yells as Giotto snickers.

"Tsuna's right. I don't think Rai knows anything about this game. I should teach him some more," Ikhan informs.

"It's alright. There's a limit to learning from words. First hand experience is the best way to learn," Shinwoo coaxed.

"Which basically means dying is the fastest way to learn," Giotto adds, spinning on his chair.

"Shinwoo, give Rai a good lesson," Yuna asks.

"Keke, I plan to," Shinwoo answers, evil twinkling in his eyes.

"This is going to be hilarious," Giotto snickers.

In the game Shinwoo snuck up behind Rai, who was still trying to figure out the controls so his character was spinning round, and shot him multiple times from behind.

"Puhahaha!" Shinwoo cackled.

"Brutal!" Giotto cheered.

"Hey Shinwoo, go easy on him. I don't think Rai even knows what this game is," Ikhan scolds, annoyed though he knew that something like this would happen.

"Alright, alright," Shinwoo replies but continued to murder Rai in the game.

(Bang!)

"Gah!"

(Bang!)

"Gugh!"

"What's this? I should just play with one hand," Shinwoo quirks as he carries on killing Rai.

"You're dying so quick, Rai. It's kinda pathetic," Giotto snickers.

(Bang!)

"Gah!"

(Bang!)

"Gugh!"

"Muhahahah!"

"Bwhahaha! Knife to the back! Awesome Bro!"

"Shi-Shinwoo... Giotto..." Yuna called out, hesitantly.

"Come on, that's enough," Ikhan starts to reprimand Shinwoo for his insensitive actions but Tsuna thought it'd be better to take a more hands-on approach. She used her foot to kick at the leg of Giotto's chair, making him fall backwards while simultaneously throwing her maths book at Shinwoo, the thick spine hitting his face dead on. Both of them fell to the ground, groaning.

"Shinwoo, do you really need to do that to someone who is new to the game? I really think Rai has no idea what a game is. And you're not off the hook either Giotto, what are you doing encouraging Shinwoo like that?" Ikhan carried on, ignoring the fact that they were on the floor.

"I think it'd be best if Rai practices 1:1 with Yuna," Tsuna adds, "at least she'd be more respectful."

"Yeah. It's my first time too. Practice with me, Rai."

"Wait, let me teach Yuna how to play," Ikhan intervenes. The game between Rai and Yuna started. Unfortunately, Rai just sucked at video games so nothing changed, Yuna murdered Rai while he stood by, spinning.

"..."

"Rai, you died and didn't even hit Yuna once," Shinwoo stated.

"Bwhahaha! That's so lame! Not one hit!" Giotto broke down, holding his stomach that beginning to hurt as he rolled around on the ground. Tsuna stomped on his stomach for that comment and threatened to tell their father.

"I know it's your first time, but still that's pretty pathetic, isn't it?" Shinwoo asked, standing up from his chair.

"Pretty impressive, Yuna. It's your first time but you totally dominated," Giotto praised.

"I feel sorry for Rai."

"It's alright. It's alright. It was your first time, but wasn't it fun?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"That was definitely unexpected."

All while the teens were gossiping, Rai was left in a state he's never experienced before... utter humiliation after pathetically being defeated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown Rooftop**

"Gotcha," M21 sang after spotting the group he and his partner were searching for. They were currently on the rooftop of a building.

"We found them faster than expected but I don't remember the other two," M21 notes.

"Doesn't matter," M21 waves off, smirking, "just means we get to have more fun. Unlucky brats." The duo turn away from the edge, time to meet those brats face-to-face.

 **With the Group**

"Ha ha, that was really fun. It's truly a stress reliever," Shinwoo stated, stretching his arms above his head. "All the humiliation I've suffered from Ikhan flew away!"

"Just ignore him Rai," Tsuna consoled, "it was your first time, it's normal to lose."

"Not the amount he has though," Giotto snickers before being punched in the stomach by Tsuna.

"Giotto, it's like you're asking to be punched," Ikhan sighed as he watched the blond double over as Shinwoo bursts out laughing.

"Ah, but Yuna did great for her first time. You never played before, right? You never got killed and did that to Rai," Shinwoo compliments after calming down.

"Yeah! You were awesome," Giotto complimented.

"Winning a game is definitely fun. Isn't it, Yuna? Let's play it often," Shinwoo tells Yuna.

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh my gosh, Shinwoo," Ikhan sighed, noting that he was doing that a lot lately.

"Huh?" The group look ahead to see two strange men walking in their direction.

"Those men ahead have a really strange vibe," Shinwoo points out.

"Yeah... they seem..." Ikhan mumbled. Tsuna and Giotto narrowed their eyes and their lips tightened as they warily glanced at the two ahead. The twins knew something was up with them especially the one with the scar who was grinning eerily at them. Each step both party's took grew heavier, tension grew as Tsuna and Giotto tensed, ready to fight if need be.

'Hm? What is this weird feeling?' M24 speculated in disbelief, glancing to Rai.

The twins breathed a sigh of relief when they passed the elder men without any suspicious movement. Shinwoo threw one last glance at the men before clicking his fingers, "Yeah, they do look familiar."

M21 and M24 flinch, sweating slightly as they looked back, 'No way. Did he notice us back then? He knew we were hiding in the shadows. Then... is he really..?'

"Doesn't that big, stocky guy look kinda look our homeroom teach, Pedro?" Shinwoo asked his friends who began to shush him. "What are the chances we see a guy with the same height and body shape? It's uncommon, y'know".

"S-Shinwoo..." Ikhan stuttered.

"Why isn't that scumbag here?" M21 demanded after they were a good distance away from the group.

"I don't know. I gave the order immediately when I spotted them... such a useless scumbag," M24 spat out, grinding his teeth together to control his anger. 'What the hell are you doing?! Ignoring my orders?! Trash will always be trash.'

"It's so sunny out, why don't we have hamburgers for lunch?" Shinwoo asks as the others agree.

"Sounds nice," Tsuna comments.

"Sure," Yuna agrees.

"I'm starving," Ikhan adds.

M21 and M24 look up at the sky and realise why their infected ignored M24's orders. "Oh yeah."

"Still day time."

"It's nice out."

"Wanna grab an ice cream?"

Meanwhile in the sewer, the infected paces back and forth in hurry and worry, contemplating what to do if he can't leave his location.

 **Night**

The infected heaved himself out of the sewer and heads to meet up with the other two, he shuffled over, full of confidence, and stops, standing tall as he growls.

"Is this guy posing?" M21 notes in disbelief while the infected scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" M24 inquires, annoyed.

"Pathetic loser," M21 comments before telling him the news, "while you were cowering in hiding, we found the home address of the kid you want to kill. He's all yours."

"Ke ke ke," the infected chuckles as Shinwoo's face flashed through his mind.

"You can do whatever you want with the other kids," M21 adds.

"Just keep in mind that this is your last chance," M24 warns, looming over the infected, intimidating him. "Any more failure and I'll end your useless life in a split second."

 **Frankenstein's House**

"-and that's what happened Dad," Giotto finished explaining about their earlier encounter.

"We believe that those two have something to with the murder," Tsuna clarifies, "I saw them flinch when Shinwoo mentioned recognising them."

"Hm," Frankenstein mulled over this new piece of information, he knew the person who attacked Yuna is the murderer, but now he has to figure out about these two new figures.

"I asked the Chief of Police and according to their statement, the body was completely drained of blood and the area the body was found wasn't that far from where Yuna was attacked," Frankenstein states, "this proves that the creature is responsible. I don't know about the other two, but keep a close eye out for them. If you see them again then they are definitely after your friends."

"Sure, Dad," Tsuna replies.

"Obviously," Giotto adds.

"I looked closely at the body and luckily, there were no changes," Frankenstein explains.

"Mmh... Frankenstein," Rai called without taking his eyes off of the pages he was reading. "I have experienced death today."

Frankenstein gasped sharply in horror as Tsuna sweat dropped and Giotto muffled his laughter.

"M-Master? How could... this have happened?" Frankenstein exclaims, still in shock.

"They took me to a dark place called a 'PC Bang,'" Rai elaborated, bringing a cup of tea to his lips.

"Huh?" Was all Frankenstein could mutter, 'is he talking about a computer game?'

"It was the first time that I have been so helpless," Rai laments, "to hear the mocking laughter of Giotto as Shinwoo barbarically executed me. Never have I experienced such humiliation."

Giotto halted laughing abruptly when he heard his name before attempting, ping to sneak away, 'Don't get mad. Don't get mad. Don't get mad,' Giotto chanted in a mantra, but it was all for naught.

"Gi-ot-to~" Frankenstein sang, darkly. An evil glint in his eyes which did not match the nice smile he had on his face.

"Yeah?" Giotto replied, slowly turning back around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frankenstein inquired, still smiling, he had his eyes closed.

"To my room," Giotto explained, hesitantly.

"You can go later," Frankenstein proposed and that was when Giotto finally started to sweat, "it seems you need a reminder on good manners."

"I-I-I don't think that's necessary," Giotto rejected, moving backwards.

"Oh, but it is," Frankenstein grabbed the back of Giotto's shirt and yanked him into another room.

"I warned him," Tsuna sighed as she heard Giotto scream from behind the closed door before glancing to Rai and asking, "do you want cream puffs, Rai?"

Rai nodded in response so Tsuna headed to the kitchen to grab the dessert she made in the morning.

 **I'm going to try to make future chapters longer and I plan to spend more time on this, maybe a chapter every 2 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start the story, I need to give a shout out to greenespeon1995 on Fanfiction, a loyal fan.**

 **Outside**

"I have to admit that useless bastard actually came up with a good idea," M24 comments.

"This will be way more fun than simply killing the kids," M21 cackles.

"Yeah, the fear of knowing that the person who wants revenge against you knows where you live is utterly terrifying," M24 notes. "That kid will definitely be on the lookout, especially since all the people that piece of dirt killed for food has been on the news."

"With a warning like that even I would be horrified," M21 grins, "things will definitely get interesting around here."

M21 and M24 laugh viciously alongside the infected, "Ke ke ke... your death... won't be... pleasant."

 **Classroom**

"Hmm..." the group of 6 stare intently at an innocent-looking duffle bag which Shinwoo brought for them to see.

"Wait... you found this in front of your door?" Ikhan questions, pushing his glasses up.

"Yup, when I was leaving for school," Shinwoo informs, "as soon as I saw it, I grabbed it and started laughing out loud. My neighbour actually threw a shoe at me for waking her up," Shinwoo admits, sheepishly.

'Thank God, Shinwoo is too dense to realise that was an intimidation tactic,' Tsuna sighed mentally, relieved that her friend was an idiot.

"This is getting dangerous," Giotto whispers to Tsuna.

"I know," she replies before focusing back onto the group conversation.

"You sure that this is your bag? This could just be the same brand," Ikhan points out.

"Nuh-uh," Shinwoo shakes his head before opening his bag to prove it belonged to him, "it has the same scratch marks and even the same contents."

"Really?" Yuna questions.

"Yeah, but I'm missing a book," Shinwoo tells them.

"Is it your p*rno?" Giotto asked, showing him a sly grin while throwing an arm around his neck and bringing him closer.

"No!" Shinwoo exclaimed, a very rare sight of embarrassment on his face.

"Eek!" Yuna squealed, covering her flushed face in mortification.

"Oh my God, Giotto," Ikhan face palmed in exhaustion.

Tsuna eyed her brother blankly, saying nothing, but, "I'm telling Dad."

"Don't tell Dad!"

Rai just watched in confusion.

Shinwoo just grabbed his bag and giggled in happiness that he didn't need to buy a new bag.

"Something doesn't make sense," Ikhan states, face twisted into worried suspicion.

"What doesn't?" Shinwoo inquired, perplexed.

"Shinwoo, you lost your bag when Yuna was attacked," Ikhan explained, "what you don't know is that I picked it up before chasing after you. When I checked up on Yuna, I dropped it and forgot to pick it up again when we started to run away. But after a few days, your bag was placed in front of your house."

"Which means that person now knows where you live," Giotto finished, serious.

"Exactly, there's also the fact that I was carrying the bag so there was no reason for it to go to Shinwoo," Ikhan points out.

Yuna gasped in horror and covered her mouth, the rest looked on, realising how serious this problem was becoming.

"We need to speak to our dad about this," it was more of an order than a suggestion from Tsuna.

 **Principal's Office**

After listening to their explanation, Frankenstein mulled over what this meant for them, 'This isn't a warning, but a brazen threat that they are going after the children. The bag was to inspire fear in the children then watch as they squirm. One things for sure is that they never intended to let Shinwoo go free.'

"Shinwoo, is there anyone living with you since your father went abroad?" Frankenstein inquired, "if not then I advise you to stay with Ikhan for the time being."

"Sure," Shinwoo agrees without any arguments since he's the one at risk.

"Sir, shouldn't we inform the police?" Ikhan suggests.

"They won't take it seriously," Tsuna answers.

"She's right. The police won't take the precautions that you need," Frankenstein concurred, "rather they'll keep you in for questioning. A lost bag that was returned won't grab their attention."

"You're right..." Ikhan trailed off.

"I'm friends with the Chief of Police so I'll inform him of the past incident," Frankenstein reassures. 'Luckily, I've calmed them down, but there's no way that the police will be able to handle this matter. I will not sit back while that maniac is out hunting down my students.'

 **Apartment Building**

A creepy figure stalked across a darkened hallway, it stood lurking outside a door.

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, a stocky man came climbing up the stairs, his flashlight shining on the infected, "Who's there? You don't seem like a tenant." The infected slowly turns around, growling as he slinked closer to the guard, "W-Who are you..?" The guard stutters as he moved backwards bit by bit, he instinctively knew that the person ahead was not normal. Before he could escape, the infected grabs him by the throat, hard and tight, "Urgh!"

The guard drops his flashlight which clatters to the floor and rolls away, he struggled in the iron-tight grip that loosen a budge. The guard chokes and grunts in pain as the hand slowly began tighten, "ah... no..." the guard beg as he struggles.

"Argh!"

(Crack!) (Crunch! Crunch!)

The guard stops moving, blood starts to pool around on the floor as the Infected chomps into the man.

 **Rooftop Building**

M21 and M24 stood on the roof watching the sun rise.

"So the brat didn't show," M24 hums as if he expected the conclusion.

"Wise decision," M21 states, chuckling, "he was probably trembling in fear when he saw the bag. It's quite fun to corner a little mouse."

"But he hunted another human instead of that kid," M24 comments before reminding his partner of the danger, "we hid the corpse, but it won't be long till the humans discover it. It's gonna get messy around here."

"Not our problem," M21 responds, still high on the glee, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he hears the news. He'll be way more terrified."

"Heh, I agree," M24 chuckles darkly, "it's bothersome, but shall we search for those kids?"

"For our viewing pleasure. Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Frankenstein's Living Room**

Frankenstein was standing up straight next to his master who was sitting down and reading some papers.

"Master, the guard at Shinwoo's apartment went missing last night," Frankenstein informed. "The infected blatantly went there to attack Shinwoo, but since he wasn't there, it attacked the guard. Without a doubt, the children are the main target and they have no intention of stopping the hunt."

"Where are Tsuna and Giotto?" Rai inquires as he elegantly flips to the next page. The house was oddly quiet which obviously meant that the twins have spontaneously died or just left the house.

"They have gone to check up on the children," Frankenstein notifies, smiling slightly. As much as he loved his kids, they were a complete pain. Their sole joy in life beside each other is to annoy the hell out of their father.

 **Yuna's House**

Yuna got up from the sea on her sofa and heads to the fridge, searching for a drink, but couldn't find it.

"Oh, I ran out of juice," Yuna whined slightly. She glances out the window to see the sun beginning to set, the sky turned into a mixture orange and yellow. It was going to be night soon. "What should I do? Shinwoo and Ikhan told me to stay home..." Yuna continued to stare out the window, it as still quite light out, "maybe... I shouldn't worry so much. It's still early in the evening and there's still a lot of people out."

Yuna grabs her jacket and some money before heading out to the convenience store. She bought her juice and headed out the store to go home, never noticing the two suspicious figures that were following her.

 **Frankenstein's Living Room**

"When you disappeared, I thought it'd be best if I hid myself to prepare for any sort of outcome," Frankenstein informs, "I believe it to best to continue hiding ourselves. No one should find out about our existence. I especially don't want my children to be found out."

Rai glanced back at Frankenstein and immediately knew the people who he was referring to and he agreed. Those people only hid their detest when Rai, himself, was with them, but alone, they were free to show their hatred towards Frankenstein. And that is the last thing he wants is his children to experience it.

"With what has happened, we must be extra careful," Frankenstein advises.

"Even then," Rai interjects, placing the papers down, "I can't just sit still while those children are in danger."

 **With Tsuna and Giotto**

"Please?" Giotto begged, whining.

"No," Tsuna states, firmly, "this is for Yuna. You know she's terrified of everything's that happening."

"I know," Giotto counters, "will you make me lemon meringues back home?"

"If you're good then yes," Tsuna replies, sighing, she can never 'no' to her twin.

It wasn't long till they reached Yuna's home, but when they knock, they get no reply, "This is Yuna's house, right?" Giotto asks which Tsuna confirms. They knock again, but, again, get no reply. They couldn't feel any presence in the house.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Giotto," Tsuna warns before getting her phone out, "I'm calling Dad."

 **Ikhan's House**

Ikhan and Shinwoo were hanging out when the show they were watching switched to the news.

 _"Last night, Mister Lee Mo, a guard at xxx apartment, ooo district went missing. A large amount of blood was found near the emergency staircase which is believed to belong to Mr Mo."_

"Last night..? It's when someone left your bag in front of your house. What if..." Ikhan trailed off.

"I'm gonna call, Yuna," Shinwoo immediately grabs his phone to call her. It rings for a while which makes his stomach churn uncomfortably. Suddenly, it connects, "Yuna! It's me, Shinwoo..."

Shinwoo never got the chance to finish his sentence as a new, unfamiliar voice interrupts, "So your name is Shinwoo? Ke ke, you have great timing."

Shinwoo whips the phone from his ear and sees he did indeed dial Yuna's number, "Who are you? And why do you have Yuna's phone?" Shinwoo demanded, grinding his teeth.

"Calm down," M21 taunts, chuckling, "there's no reason for you to be upset, the girl is just fine."

"What did you do to her?" Shinwoo demands.

"Nothing... yet," M21 answers truthfully, "I'm here to offer you an opportunity."

"What opportunity?"

"To be prince charming. Shouldn't you come save the girl again just like last time?"

"You're the guy from..!"

"You can notify the police if you want, I couldn't care less. However, the girl won't be safe any longer, if you know what I mean," M21 cackles before giving the location.

Shinwoo busts down the front door before dashing out the room, Ikhan trying to stop him, "Shinwoo! Wait! We can't do this on our own! We need to call the police," Ikhan attempted to reason.

"If we do that then they'll kill Yuna!" Shinwoo argues before sprinting down the stares.

Ikhan stared at Shinwoo's retreating figure before remembering what Principal Lee told him, 'If anything happens make sure to call me.'

 **Frankenstein's House**

Frankenstein's cell rang, seeing it was from his daughter, he answered.

"Dad, we went to check up on Yuna but she wasn't home," Tsuna informed.

"Are you sure?" Frankenstein wanted them to be 100% accurate.

"Yeah!" Tsuna nearly yelled, "I had Giotto break in through the window! He says no one's home!"

'Those brats,' Frankenstein cursed in his mind as he nearly crushed the phone in his hand when he realised the twins had just committed a crime, "head home. I'll call to Ikhan and Shinwoo." Frankenstein promptly hung up before informing his Master about the emergency before his phone rings sharply once again, it was Ikhan.

"Ikhan, what's wrong?" Frankenstein demanded, 'did something happen to the boys as well?'

"Principal! Yuna...! She was kidnapped!" Ikhan cried over the phone, "the kidnappers called Shinwoo with her phone! And now Shinwoo's gone to meet them!" Ikhan continued to babble about the incident, hyperventilating until Frankenstein managed to calm him down.

"Where is Shinwoo meeting them, Ikhan?" Frankenstein inquired, dead serious, and Ikhan spills everything, "okay, follow Shinwoo and make sure he doesn't do anything rash, also carry around a weapon like a bat; Shinwoo's the fighter, not you. I'll be there immediately."

Frankenstein and Rai leapt building over buildings, trying to reach the abandoned sight in time. He made sure to inform the twins of the location on the way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Abandoned Site**

"Yuna!" Shinwoo yells as he and Ikhan desperately sprint into the room, the latter wielding a wooden bat. They both skid to halt in front of the 2 kidnappers who were just terrifying Yuna for their own amusement.

"Shinwoo," Yuna calls out, weakly, she was just on the verge of crying.

"That was quick. You must have ran over here without any hesitation, huh?" M21 notes, stuffing his hands into his trench coat pockets, "there's one missing, but that doesn't matter. Shall we get started?" M21 inquires, his voice dripping with excitement.

'These guys... we saw them on the street before. I thought the call was from the guy who attacked Yuna. Why are they the kidnappers?' Shinwoo wondered in suspicion and annoyance, it didn't make any sense. Shinwoo glanced over to Yuna and examined her for any injuries, but could find none, 'at least Yuna's unharmed.'

"Why are you doing this?" Shinwoo demands, voice not once wavering.

"Hmm... why?" M21 chuckles, ecstatic that he would finally receive the entertainment he always desired. "You must have been curious. I wanted to tell you in person. You guys don't need to be introduced to each other." At that instant, the infected slides past from behind M21, exposing himself to the trio who were left petrified at the sight of him. They broke out in cold sweat, their body's trembling while the colour drained from her faces.

'He's the man who attacked Yuna. Is it because we have witnessed the murderer? Is that why you're trying to eliminate us?' Ikhan shivered as he realised that he and his friends are going to be killed.

"We are here to give you a generous offer," M21 informs.

"Offer?"

"As I told you over the phone, we are here to give you an opportunity. Save yourself from this guy," M21 points to the infected which confuses Shinwoo and Ikhan. "Don't worry, we won't interfere. Simple, right?"

"If we protect ourselves from him, you won't come after us anymore? How can we trust you?" Ikhan demands, eyes nervously flickering to M24's intimidating frame.

Both men started to cackle softly which caused the trio to flinch back in terror. Ikhan's

"We didn't have to go through all this trouble. We could have killed you at any time. But, if you don't like the offer... then you can just die," M21 let out an immense killing aura that could be felt within a hundred-mile radius.

"So all I have to do is win, right?" Shinwoo summarises, taking a few steps forward to his opponent.

"Now you get it."

"S-Shinwoo," Ikhan stutters. He grips the bat even tighter, splinters embedding themselves into his skin.

"There's no other way," Shinwoo tells Ikhan as he prepares himself for the fight. He takes a deep breath then appears right in front of the infected who was caught off guard. He bombards the infected with numerous powerful jabs to the chest before knocking him away with a flying spin kick.

"Wow," Ikhan gushed.

"Oh," M21 whistles impressed alongside M24.

"Puhahaha! See that? That's how good I am!" Shinwoo gloats, he crosses his arms over his chest and guffaws energetically to his friends. His optimistic enthusiasm certifying to Ikhan and Yuna that everything will be alright.

"Shinwoo, you are the best!" Ikhan commends thus fueling his best friend's ego. Neither noticed the malicious smirk growing on the faces of their enemies. "S-Shinwoo..." Ikhan stutters his eyes widening in shock as the infected gets back onto his feet, blood drizzling down his chin.

'All my attacks were accurate, but he stood up as if nothing happened...' Shinwoo grins not deterred in the slightest as he gets back into a fighting stance, 'so you won't go down easy, huh?' Shinwoo slugs the infected in the face then aims another right at his gut but the infected snatches Shinwoo's wrist which catches him off guard for a moment before he responds with an elbow to the infected's face.

"Krgh," unfortunately Shinwoo's attacks had little to no effect and the infected countered with his own punch which Shinwoo barely dodged in time.

'He should've been knocked down and lost consciousness by now... but how does he counter attack? My attacks aren't working at all. Is he a monster or what?'

 **Outside the Abandoned Site**

Rai and Frankenstein had just arrived at the site, they were glaring at the building that imprisoned the children. The two continue forward until Rai faltered in his step before looking back.

"Master?" Frankenstein inquires as he follows his master's line of sight.

"Dad!" The twins screech to a halt a few feet away from the duo leaving behind skid marks. They heaved huge breaths of air but it wasn't due to exhaustion but rage. Tsuna places a hand on her hip while Giotto cracked his knuckles, both glared up at the building.

"Let's teach those bastards a lesson," Giotto growls baring his teeth.

"Yeah. Never mess with our friends," Tsuna spits out.

They all head inside to rescue to Shinwoo, Ikhan and Yuna

 **The last chapter of Noblesse is coming out on 7th January (I think). I can't believe it's ending so soon. I wanna know more about the blood stone and Rai's older brother.**

 **I'm crying cause we all know how Noblesse is going to end even if we don't want to admit it. Let us pray and make fanfictions where the whole crew is happy and alive without the Union.**

 **Oh, and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
